Krystal
by alimination602
Summary: After Star Fox Adventures Krystal and Fox under the moonlight


Chapter 1- Krystal

The bright blue flames of Fox's Arwing singed the grass beneath the engines of the craft. The landing gear touched the broken dirt of ThornTail Hollow. Fox opened the Arwing's cockpit, helping Krystal to clamber off of his lap, her bare paws impacting the dirt and throwing up a small puff of dust upon impact. Fox leapt down next to her, closing the cockpit by remote with a touch of his gauntlet.

Fox placed his arm around Krystal's hip. Krystal stared in awe at the beautiful landscape that lay before her. She gaped at the serene running stream meandering its way through the centre of the hollow. The river was inhabited by an array of rainbow of multicoloured fish that fought bravely against the fierce current of the water. "This is beautiful" She placed an innocent peck on Fox's cheek, her smile radiating from her face.

"I knew you would like it" Fox smirked. "_You romantic devil you_" Fox thought to himself.

Krystal stepped down towards the river bank, kneeling down and slipping her hand into the flowing stream. She almost withdrew her hand in sudden surprise as the cold touch of the water hit her. She scooped the clear liquid into her cupped palms, watching intently as the liquid filtered through the cracks between her clawed fingers.

As the last of the liquid drained through her fingers Krystal flicked her wrists in an attempt to remove the few stubborn beads of water which still clung rebelliously to her fur. She listened as Fox collapsed down on the bank next to her. Krystal slumped into the soft dirt next to him. "I just cannot believe he would do this" She spoke, her gaze never leaving the water

"Who?" Fox asked inquisitively.

"Scales. I just cannot believe he would destroy all of this beauty" She motioned her hand across the hollow. "Only for power"

Fox edged closer, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. "He was a tyrant with a thirst for power, a mere puppet of Andross and his Crusade to conquer Lylat. I am just glad we stopped him before he could completely destroy the planet"

At the comment Krystal seemed to sadden, her head lowering slightly and her keen interest in the flow of the river now non-existent. "What is wrong?" Fox asked with genuine concern.

Krystal looked up briefly, before returning her gaze to the floor. "It's just. I just wish that my world could have been saved as well. Cerinia was allot like this- tranquil, serene, peaceful. I lost my parents during the attack and I've never really found out what happened."

She looked briefly at Fox's expression. "That sounds kinda corny doesn't it?"

He smiled at her. "Kinda, but I guess I can't be one to judge. My father was killed in the fight against Andross"

Krystal really liked Fox's open and sometimes cute attitude, most of the time. She leant closer to him, rubbing the fur of his chin. "You know I kinda like you McCloud"

She rubbed his exposed, furry arm. Fox began to shudder slightly under her delicate touch as her fingers glided gracefully across his arm. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Suddenly her cute smile turned mischievous. "Tag, you're it!" She pressed her palm into his exposed forehead. The sudden weight dispersion knocking him to the ground as the sly vixen leapt to her feet and made off across the Hollow.

Fox shook his head clear as he watched her tail sway with each graceful step. "Oh you're goanna get it!" Jumping to his feet he made off in hot pursuit, the chase had begun.

Krystal leapt over the sparkling stream with the height and form of a gymnast to land at the other bank without even breaking stride. Fox simply opted to plow straight through the liquid barrier, the water being dispersed and thrown into the air like an naval bombardment against the shore as he pressed on through the water, finally emerging from the river to continue his pursuit.

Krystal rounded the Fire weed tree in an attempt to hold off her pursuer. Grasping the trunk of the tree she tried to guess which side he would advance from. Fox grabbed the other side of the tree tried to round the trunk in an attempt to catch her, but every time she simply rounded the tree and remained on the opposite side, this was never going to work. Krystal jumped to the side, ready to make a dash for freedom. Fox grabbed for Krystal as their hands connected, their fingers intertwined as they each pushed against each other in a vain attempt to gain the upper hand. The thing that fox should have realized before accepting Krystal's challenge was that the fox, vixens especially, were known as natures sly tricksters.

Krystal hooked her leg around the back of Fox's knee, collapsing the joint upon itself, causing him to collapse to the dirt in defeat. But there was also something Krystal missed when challenging Fox; no one beats the Leader of Team Starfox.

Fox threw all his might into his kick, swinging round and connecting with Krystal's exposed stomach, causing her to collapse to the floor. Fox jumped at the opportunity as he leapt at Krystal, pinning her arms to the ground below him. "Got you"

Krystal smirked, gripping his arms as she rolled them both through the dirt, Krystal finally emerging on top, grinning down at her defeated opponent. "Got YOU!" She smirked.

Krystal rolled off of Fox's taut stomach as they stared up into the dark night sky. "Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight" Krystal mused.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything more beautiful in the entire universe" Fox spoke with a faded voice. Krystal took that personally, and was more than happy to do something about it. Opening her mouth she revealed an array of sharp fangs. She launched forward, clamping the cartilage of Fox's right ear between her teeth, biting down hard enough to make her presence known but not hard enough to remove the delicate extension off.

"Say it!" She growled through gritted teeth. His only reply was a hiss of pain. She bit down harder.

"Ok ok, you're the most beautiful creature in the galaxy" She relaxed her iron grip.

"And?" She growled.

"And no one could ever replace you" Fox hissed with pain.

She released his ear as she rolled back on top of him, gingerly licking his dark nose and staring into his bright

blue eyes. "You're so sweet"


End file.
